Under The Influence
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: It is a renowned fact that many- be it good or bad- things happen when one becomes intoxicated. Watson just never expected to wake up beside his friend Holmes in the same bed and /naked/ after they went to a pub. Not like he was against that.


**Title:** Under the Influence**  
Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13**  
****Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson**  
Rating:** PG for Pachydermatous [not really] Galvanizer**  
Warnings:** Implications of copulation  
**Summary:** It is a renowned fact that many- be it good or bad- things happen when one becomes intoxicated. Watson just never expected to wake up beside his friend Holmes in the same bed and _naked_ after they went to a pub. Not like he was against that.

* * *

"...it actually happened. We truly did it. It wasn't a dream."

"Yes, yes and yes, my dear Watson." Sherlock Holmes muttered as he lit the cigar he held in his mouth, not looking at the doctor who sat beside him on their –_his - _bed. He already knew what expression the good doctor wore on his face when he noticed that they slept in the same bed; as well as their apparent lack of clothing. The fact that John Watson had yet to lash out at him made him quite nervous, actually.

"I'm guessing that we were intoxicated when it happened? Those bottles of alcohol on my bedside table surely weren't there yesterday morning."

"Correct, old chap. Your deductive powers are developing wonderfully, if I might add." He could only do so much to refrain from sounding sarcastic when he said such, leaning back onto the headboard as he stared at his lap in order to avoid Watson's firm gaze. "I'm assuming that you wish to be left alone now?"

The sudden grip on his left hand made him start and whip his head around that he almost got a whiplash, the oddly calm look on the other man's face adding to the already present anxiety in him. How could he stay calm after he just found out that he had...he had committed _sodomy _with his 'friend', of all things?

A shiver ran up his spine when the mustached man started tracing circles distractedly on the back of his hand, eyes still firmly looking into his own as he spoke, "I may sound vain when I say this, but I know what you're thinking right now, Holmes. You're scared to know what I think about this, aren't you? Yet you want to know so that we can get it over it. If we can either go back to our normal relationship or if we'll never be the same again. I'm right, aren't I?"

He was tense at that point, eyes wide in shock at how the other could so easily read into his mind right at that moment. But he never did- he never _could_ hide anything from Watson when it came to his own problems. It was unnerving how the man knew if there was something wrong with him by a mere glance; though it did give him pleasure to know that he truly did care enough [_more_ than enough] for his well-being to be able to tell anything wrong just from his countenance.

"You are...correct, Watson." The clean-shaven man smiled wryly as he glanced at their intertwined hands, taking comfort from it as he spoke, "But if it is alright to ask about your 'thoughts' regarding this..?" He gestured vaguely using his other hand to their naked forms with the cigar in his hand, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity as to what his 'friend' really thought about their current situation.

Watson chuckled as he removed his hand from Holmes' own[which certainly didn't disappoint him. Not at all.], brushing his hair back as he turned his body fully to face the other man. He leaned on the palm of his hand with an amused smile as he asked, "I'm curious. Seeing as my rear doesn't hurt, doesn't this imply that I- what was that word?- 'topped' you?"

Holmes coughed at the statement, turning away a bit as he returned to smoking his cigar. "Well, not to worry. You did handle yourself quite well last night." He paused in his smoking after a moment, his lips giving a small twitch as he remarked, "Though I do remember doing all the work last night. I feel as though you owe me."

Watson could only smile as he replied, "I'll make it up to you, then. But first," he quickly reached down beside the bed for the mess of clothes as he spoke, "Shall I call Mrs. Hudson to bring up our breakfast?"

Holmes could only sniff in disdain at the thought of Watson doing such and he remarked, "I'd rather you pay your debt to me now, Watson. You should know how our barter system works by now, should you not?"

"But of course." Watson smirked.

And they all lived happily ever after, blah blah blah-

THE END.

* * *

Omake:

"Holmes?"

"Yes?"

"Am I right in assuming that the handcuffs we used in our earlier activities were Lestrade's? Because, if I remember correctly, he was looking for them the other day before we went to a pub."

"...perhaps you are."

* * *

A/N: I am posting all these fics whilst being sleepy. This is not a good idea, I know. Also, I'm not really sure if what I did was movie!canon or book!canon but hopefully, you guys enjoyed reading it either way!

And lmao, I made them OOC too. Apologies for that.


End file.
